The Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology, Division of Gynecologic Oncology is a member of the Gynecologic Oncology, Group (GOG). This is an interdisciplinary group made up of over thirty institutions to investigate the therapeutic measures for patients with gynecologic cancer. The details of the study protocols are described in the Group Chairman's grant application. Our institution is participating in most of the ongoing protocol studies and we anticipate a great increase entries during the next year. Members from our institution are very active members on various committees. The details are outlined in the progress report.